Two Worlds Collide
by Orginal Sonja
Summary: June is just another high school grad when she is just about to leave town she sees something or someone by the side of the road. She was just being a good person when she is wisked away on a whole new adventure of a world she never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

To be fair I got the idea for this story from another author but she only had one chapter and I just had to continue it. The story should be in my favorites check it out.

[Car Radio up so loud you can feel the base]_Black, black, black and blue Beat me till I'm numb Tell the devil I said "hey" When you get back to where you're from._

_"I can believe that i could be that stupid! Of course he wanted to see other people. Why would he want to be with me, I'm so cold and never opened up at all. God! Hey is that is that a dead deer on the side of the road again? Oh My GOD!" _

[The tires of her car skid to a stop.]

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, please don't be dead!" I approched a man with longish hair and he was all beat up and bloody. I tried to see if hes okay from a distance "_._Ummm excuse me sir are you okay, can you hear me?" Nothing.

Stepping even closer to the man I checked to see if he has a pulse and if he was breathing. "_Yes he is thank god._" I called 911.

When the ambulance came the man was falling in and out of conciousness. He was mumbling something about a phoenix or someting. I followed him to the hospital to see if he was going to be okay. When the doctors left him in his room I snuck in to check his pockets to see if he had a cell and if he had someone worth calling. When I checked the phone I saw that he had a number of missed calles from someone named Dean. I dialed the number.

[Dean]_Sam where the hell are you I've been trying you for hours._

[June]Ummm are you Dean?

[Dean]_Who the hell are you?_

[June]My name is June. I found Sam by the side of the road all beaten and bloody. He's going to be okay. He's in the hospital.

[Dean]_What hospital?_

[June]Parkview on Dupont. One more thing you might want to know he was mumbling something about a phoenix. I don't know if that means anything to you but...

[Dean]_I'll be there in an hour. Don't go anywhere I want to talk to you. [CLICK]_

I don't know if I wanted to stay here for and hour. I didn't like hospitals. They made people look so weak and frail. I really should leave town. I didn't know how long I could stay here. I decided to wait until Sam woke up or Dean came, which ever came first. I sat in the chair in the room and stared at Sam. He was covered in burnt a bit and little cuts all over. It looked bad. I decided I couldn't look anymore and grabbed my book. Ironicly it was called "Burning Bones". After about half and hour a girl with flaming red hair and lots of leather came in the room. She looked like she was on a mission until she saw me and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked. I was so surprised. I was expecting what I thought was a man called Dean, not anyone else. "I'm June. Do you know Sam and Dean?" She just stared at me and said "I want to be alone with him." Something in her voice was off. "Actually he woke up about ten minutes ago and said that I should stay here with him." I said surprised at how easy it was to lie to her. She stepped closer and I could swear that I saw what looked liked a flicker like a flame in her eyes. "I said I want to be alone with him." I was starting to freak out a little she was starting to seem a little obsessed with being alone with him. I don't know how but I could tell that, that would be the worst thing in the world for him. "I don't that he wants to be woken up now. Maybe another time." Closer still she stepped. "Are you deaf?"

As she reached out her hand to me the door to the room burst open and an incredibly hot guy who I assumed to be Dean. He was holding a funky lookn' knife. I screamed when he threw the knife at the girl in front of me. I screamed even louder when she turned into a bird! A fucking bird! It looked like a really fancy cardinal with longer and whispy-er tail feathers. I slid down the wall holding my head because I couldn't have seen what I thought I just saw my brain must be falling out my ears. I shut my eyes tight and hoped that when I opened them again that it would all be gone.

10. I heard someone one shut the door to the room

9. I heard someone take the knife out of the wall

8. I heard some one open the window

7.I heard talking but I was much to freaked out to listen

6.I the mist of the talking I thought I heard my name

5.I could tell that someone was walking slowly up to me

4. More talking that I couldn't listen to

one had grabbed my shoulders and was helping me to stand up

2. The person was telling me to open my eyes

1. when I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful blue, green, gray eyes ever. They belonged to the one I thought to be Dean.

"Are you June?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, June, I'm sorry but what im about to do will hurt but I really see no other option." Those were the last words I heard before I felt a bolt of pain on my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

When June woke up she could tell that she was in the backseat of a car. She could hear two people in the front talking in hushed tones. She closed her eyes again so she could hear what they were talking about.

[Sam] So how much do you think we should tell her?  
[Dean] I have no freakin' idea.  
[Sam] Well we have to tell her something. She's going to want answers. She has to have some reason why I was on the side of the road all bloodied up, who that girl was, why you threw a knife at her, and why she turned into a bird.  
[Dean] Well, since I can't come up with a good lie I guess you'll have to tell her the truth.  
[Sam] _I'll_ have to tell her what happened to _us_?  
[Dean] Well, Sammy I just thought that talking to another girl would be more helpful.  
[Sam]Jerk  
[Dean] Bitch

She would have kept listening but their banter was amusing, she accidently snorted, letting them know that she was awake. Sam turned around in the passenger's seat and looked at her expectantly.

[June] What? She asked annoyed.  
[Sam] Well I thought that you would want answers. He answered looking awkward.  
[June] The only answers I want are: Are we out of Arizona yet, and when is the next restroom break?

All Sam could do was blink at her. This was not a normal reaction. Dean was surprised but he recovered quickly. "We'll be out of Arizona in about half an hour and I'll stop at the next rest stop." June nodded accepting this answer. She looked out the window. She realized that all her stuff had bee

n in her car which was probably still parked in hospital parking lot. "Did you grab anything from my car?" she asked worried. "We grabbed the peace tote bag, the big bag with your name on it and the purple and orange blanket." Sam answered. June breathed a sigh of relief and continued looking out the window. "So, uh June, why did you have all that stuff in your car. Were you moving somewhere?" June looked at him through narrow eyes. "I'll tell you when you tell about what the hell happened in the hospital room." she answered a little annoyed. She was tired even though she had been asleep for…"How long was I out?" "Well," Dean said looking at his watch. "Looks like you've been out for about five hours."


	3. Chapter 3

It took about 45 minutes to get to the next service station. Dean filled the impala while Sam and June went in to the station to get some essentials and to use the icky restrooms. Sam didn't know why but he had a feeling that June wouldn't bolt if she had a chance. June got a fuze and some bugles. Sam got Twinkies and a coke for Dean and for himself he got a snowball and bug juice. Soon they were in the car and on the road again.

[June] So are you guys headed anywhere in particular or are you trying find a legal state?  
[Sam] We were thinking we would go visit our friend Bobby and see what we are going to do with you. What do you mean by a legal state?  
[June] Well aren't you guys like….. A couple, what do you mean 'What to do with me.' Are you going to gank me or something?

_Sam and Dean both seemed to roll their eyes._

[Dean] Why does everyone think that?  
[Sam] No we're brothers, and we specialize in hunting.  
[June] Sooo  
[Sam] The hunting we do isn't what you would call 'normal'. We hunt what we call 'The supernatural'. Things like werewolves, vampires, wendigos, demons, ghosts' angels, the list goes on and on.  
[June] Huh. Well that's interesting. I always thought there was something funny about angels. I never liked them in the bible.  
[Dean] Smart girl  
[June] Cool, I always wondered what it would be like if those things really exists. Vampires don't sparkle do they? _She said with disgust. _  
[Dean] What the hell are you talking about?  
[Sam] No they don't. You are taking this awfully well. Have you had a brush with the paranormal before?  
[June] No, I just always read fantasy books and they have always been apart of my life, so it's not that hard to believe that they exist.

_Dean and Sam grunted_

[Sam] When I told my dad that I was afraid of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45.  
[June] When I told my daddy that I was hungry he gave me a .22. So is Bobby your dad?  
[Sam] He's like our dad. Our dad died a couple years ago.  
[June] Bummer, My daddy died a couple years ago too, lung cancer. If you don't mind my asking how'd he die?

_The car was instantly filled with tension._

[Sam] He sold his soul to the demon that killed our mom.  
[June] Whoa.

_The car was silent for a long time after that._

[June] So how long have you guys been hunting the 'supernatural'?  
[Sam] Dad started training Dean when he was about six and I didn't know about the supernatural until I was nine.  
[June] That sounds tough. How long do you think it'll be until we get to Bobby's?  
[Dean] Around two days if we switch drivers along the way. Why you in a hurry?  
[June] No, I just like being on the road. What kind of tapes do you have?

_Sam handed her the box filled with cassettes_

"Can we listen to this one?" She asked holding out a Blue Oyster Cult tape. Dean smirked "Girl's got some nice taste." He said as he took the tape from her and they belted out "All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone Seasons don't fear the reaper Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..We can be like they are Come on baby...don't fear the reaper Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper we'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper" Sam groaned. "This is going to be a long drive."

Aloha everyone I hope that you like this chapter and you write lots of reviews. Now down to brass tacks I want some input on the next couple chapters. I was thinking that June should be running away from her home town is because she is preggers. (If you guys vote for this story line I will have the daddy be something supernatural, like an Angel, a demon, or a something that you vote. I was kind of thinking of having Castiel be the daddies if you guys voted Angel but I'll have a poll on that to if you choose.) Another thought is that she is running away from her home town is because her parents died and she doesn't want to deal with it.(for this story line I'll have her parents die in a supernatural way and she gets to kill the SOB. Yay, revenge!) If anyone has any other ideas that they want to share then tell me via e-mail.

To all those that share their thoughts and ideas thank you. Happy Hunting!


End file.
